vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloodman
Summary Bloodman is an Etherious and a member of the Spriggan 12. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Bloodman / Bradman, the Grim Reaper Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Etherious Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Intangibility, Shapeshifting, Magic Negation (through magical barrier particles), Poison Manipulation (is made up of poisonous magical barrier particles), Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Water Manipulation, can use his limbs as swords, Ice Manipulation, Thorn Manipulation, abilities should include; buffing his own stats and those of others, or amplifying their pain sensitivity, Weather Manipulation, Control, Necromancy Attack Potency: At least City level (Superior to Mard Geer, said to be on par with God Serena). Ignores conventional durability with many of his abilities. Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: At least City level. His intangibility makes him hard to injure. Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Bloodman is a skilled fighter Weaknesses: Bloodman must manifest himself physically to perform physical attacks, leaving himself vulnerable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'First Seal:' Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, allowing him to deform, shape and move his body however he desires, and makes him near completely immune to all forms of both physical and magical damage. However, it should be noted that if Bloodman himself physically attacks a target, he must remain tangible, therefore leaving him susceptible to physical counterattack. Upon the seal's release, just being near Bloodman incites death, as the copious amount of poisonous particles overwhelms and kills those who inhale them within mere moments, save for those with special lungs. *'Second Seal:' After releasing the First Seal, Bloodman becomes able to release the second, which summons a sea of skulls that steals the lives of those either caught in it, or those near it. The Second Seal can be dispelled with holy-element Magic. *'Third Seal:' A seal that can be willingly released upon completely changing his body's shape (taking on a form similar to an Etherious Form) and shrouding himself in poisonous Magical Barrier Particles. **'Over Skelter:' After releasing his Third Seal, Bloodman creates a vortex of skulls mounted atop tendrils of energy that actively seek out life and attempt to steal it. *'Bomb Curse:' Bloodman can conjure explosions with a wave of his hand and turn things into bombs. **'Exploding Spiral:' With a simple wave of his hand, Bloodman creates a large, spiraling explosion that engulfs his targets. *'Tenga Goken:' Bloodman can swing and use his arms as if they were extremely sharp, powerful swords. **'Onimaru:' By swinging his arm sideways, Bloodman sends a large, intense, cross-shaped shockwave at his opponent. *'Tenchi Kamei:' Bloodman has the ability to completely flood his immediate area in a torrent of poisonous, black carbonic water. *'Ice Devil Slayer Magic:' Bloodman has shown to be able to use this form of Devil Slayer Magic (effectively christening him a Devil Slayer), which in turn allows him to offensively use ice as well as consume this said element for power gain. **'Ice Devil's Rage:' Bloodman first inhales and then releases a breath of powerful ice to attack his foes. *'Thorn Curse:' Bloodman can create long, thorny vines to pierce his target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7